Master and Slave
by flamemaster534
Summary: what happens when yusei comes home one day to akiza   read to find ot


The door opened to the Fudo residence. In came the exhausted Duel king and hero, yusei fudo.  
"I'm home" he said weakly before slumping over to a good chair and practically falling into it. He had been Duel king for a few years only, and already he didn't understand why he always wanted to be Duel king . It was just a lot dueling, interviews and dealing with annoying fangirls. He always thought life as a Duel king and signer would be more exciting. Like things were now, he would gladly go back to being a duelist like back in the old days  
"Welcome home, Yusei-kun."  
His wife, Akiza fudo, came into the room with a pleasant smile on her face as she welcomed home her husband.  
"Akiza, I've told you that just Yusei is fine. We're married, remember?"  
"Yes, I know, but… it's sorta become a habit."  
"Well, I guess it's fine."  
Yusei just leaned back, letting his muscles relax.  
"Is there anything you want?" Akiza asked, concerned for her husband.  
"Just some rest right now. I'm beat. I never knew that being the Duel king and hero was so much work."  
"Well, it's not all bad. Because of your position, my father approved of our marriage."  
Yusei closed his eyes, smiling.  
"I guess that's right."  
The next sound heard from Yusei was a snore from an open mouth.  
Akiza left the tired Duel king and hero to sleep. Ever since they had gotten married, it seemed Yusei never had a chance to relax and spend time with her. She knew he had his duty to the city, but lately he hadn't even had time to talk or eat with her because of all the work he pressed himself to do. She partly blamed his assistant and manager crow and kiryu for always looking over him and making sure he worked.

Akiza had been Yusei's girlfriend for some years at this point, and while her father didn't seem to mind her going out with a boy, he didn't approve of a marriage until Yusei and her turned 25. The wedding had been grand, with all of Yusei's friends and teachers sitting closest at the ceremony, and when Yusei kissed the bride, the entire city shouted with joy.  
Right now, Akiza didn't feel the joy of being married to much. How could she when Yusei only fell asleep when he came home?  
"I've got to help him become his good old self again, the Yusei-kun with plenty of energy and stamina."  
Suddenly, an idea struck her.  
"We haven't done that ever since we were just a couple. It's worth a try."  
Akiza used the rest of the day planning and preparing for what she had thought of.

***

The next day, Yusei came home just as exhausted as the day before.  
"I'm ho…"  
He stopped as he looked at Akiza who stood in front him. She was wearing a tight button-up blouse that pressed against her large breasts, thigh high socks and a short skirt. And Yusei couldn't help but notice that she had a rather suggestive smile. Also, she had a thick metal collar around her neck.  
"Welcome home" she said with that smile. "Master."  
"Master?"  
Akiza didn't answer Yusei. She just ran towards the bedroom. Yusei couldn't help but run after her. He wondered what she was up to.  
He entered the bed room shortly after Akiza. Akiza stood next to some large wrist cuffs that were hanging from the ceiling by the help of some chains. According to Yusei's memory, they weren't there yesterday. And next to her on the floor was a box Yusei had almost forgotten. His and Akiza's bondage box.  
He suddenly understood why Akiza had called him Master. They hadn't had a single bondage session since they got married because Yusei was so busy.  
"It's a slave's job to see to it that her Master is happy and energetic at all times" Akiza said with her suggestive smile.  
Yusei smiled himself. The thought of having Akiza as his slave again made his body shiver with excitement. It had been so long. And despite being tired just seconds ago, his energy felt fully replenished.  
"You're right" Yusei said to Akiza as he walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. His stare made Akiza unwillingly blush. "Thank you for being concerned for your master."  
With that said, he slowly lifted up both of Akiza's wrists and cuffed them to the handcuffs. Inside herself, Akiza was screaming with joy. Yusei didn't seem tired at all, and he was spending time with her. She had managed to do what she wanted.  
Yusei crouched down to the box and opened the dusty lid. There, he found what he was looking for. The old thigh spreader. With a grin, he clipped it onto Akiza's things, making her legs spread.  
"Is Master thinking naughty thoughts?" Akiza asked.  
"You'll see" Yusei answered while unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her dark pink bra.  
Akiza started struggling a little to amuse Yusei. It didn't help her get loose, only to loosen one of her socks enough to make it slide down and almost off her feet.  
Yusei smiled before he turned to the box and took a medium length of rope that he tied to the front of Akiza's collar.  
He slowly brought his hand around Akiza, placing it on her bottom and caressing it while his other hand held the rope connected to the collar and slowly pulled hear head closer.  
"Akiza…" was all he said, closing his eyes and letting his lips search for hers.  
"Yusei…-kun…"  
Forgetting time and place, they kissed, long and passionately. The only thing in the world right now were the two of them.  
Their lips parted, and nothing but silence filled the room.  
Yusei looked into Akiza's eyes. She could see they were filled with lust, and before she knew what was going on, he was undressing himself. And very soon, her clothes, which couldn't be taken off because of her bindings, was cut away by a blade held by Yusei.  
They both smiled.

***  
The next day, Yusei came home as usual. Or… as usual isn't exactly right. He was smiling and humming as he entered the door to his house. He didn't bother to tell anyone he was home. If Akiza had done as he told her to, she wouldn't hear him anyway.  
He quickly went to the bedroom. There, he found what he had wanted to see.  
About one hour before he left the office, Yusei had sent a email to his wife, giving her instructions on what he wanted her to do. And she had done it well. There she was, spread tied on the bed with handcuffs. Her hands were of no help, as they were concealed in leather mittens. She had earplugs and earmuffs over her head, blocking all sound, her eyes were covered by a leather blindfold that sealed away her powers, and in her mouth the largest ballgag in their entire collection. And best of all, she was naked.  
Yusei immediately noticed that Akiza was already aroused, most likely from the fact that anyone could be entering the house and seeing her like this. She was at the mercy of anyone who entered.  
Yusei smiled as he undressed and went over to the bed. As he got on it, he could see his wife getting even more turned on, probably from the fact that she couldn't know whether it was him or someone else. It alone got Yusei aroused.  
Gently, he kissed her nose, letting her know who it was who was about to take advantage of her in every way she could imagine.  
"I'm home" Yusei whispered sweetly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, before he started doing to Akiza what married people do to each other.


End file.
